


Different Kinds of Exciting

by VelvetSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Loki takes the reader out for an adventure. Reader perhaps thinks it's a mild adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackIris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/gifts).



> This is finally filling another Blogaversary prompt from last year from @blackirisposts I hope you like it. :)
> 
> The request was: All this Loki talk has been giving me thoughts... Request idea! Head strong Reader pushes Loki to see what he'll do / how he'll respond. Smuttiness or not, I think the back and forth would be interesting :) pleaaaase? hehehe, I think this is my third request? (oops)
> 
> Which I hope I sort of worked in there. Along with a prompt from Summer Fun and Fluff Fest: Sailing-Teapot-Rainbow
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

It was only your third outing with Loki. He had revealed who he was, though you perhaps weren't fully sure just what it meant. The first couple of outings were rather wild. Crashing crazy posh parties, hiking through the wilderness at night, even encountering a small pack of wolves who actually ran off when Loki told them to leave you be. You sort of wondered what might be coming with this, dare you call it a, date. Thus far, it was fairly mild though.

Loki had blindfolded you so you wouldn't know where you were going. But the place seemed to be a small cottage near a harbor. It was softly raining, though the clouds kept moving and parting to let peeks of sun stream through. You could also smell a fresh pot of tea. Two days ago, you would have asked who made the tea when there didn't seem to be anyone else there, but you had seen just enough seemingly magical things when you were with him to know his answer was always that he did it. And you were inclined to believe him.

"I certainly won't say no to some fresh tea." Loki came over and poured your cup first and fixed it just the way you liked it before pouring one for himself, returning the teapot to the counter, and sitting down across the small bistro style table from you.

"I knew you wouldn't, Dear." He smiled and lifted his cup, blowing softly over the swirls of steam a few times before taking his first sip. You should have been doing the same, but his lips seemed to mesmerize you for a moment.

"This is a lovely start to a little getaway. I don't suppose you'll divulge any of the rest of your plans?" You finally get to sipping your tea. Just a little sip, it's still almost too hot to drink, but it was too hard to resist the warmth and flavor, much like Loki.

"No, I don't suppose so. Part of the magic, it is." He had sat back in his seat, legs crossed. Even his casual style seemed so put together. And dark for a day at the coast.

"I do expect it'll be exciting whatever it is." You smiled softly, though your voice was inviting challenge.

"Oh really now? And how do you know I haven't planned a nice day of relaxation? I do enjoy sitting and reading. There is quite a nice bookcase here. Perhaps there's some books you might find unique there." Loki glanced a moment at you when he started, then let his gaze drift about casually.

"Are any of them books from your world?" Raising an eyebrow, you kept hoping he would divulge some of those rare favorite books he had mentioned the first time you met, which you assumed were of his homeworld after he told you he had grown up on Asgard.

"No, you wouldn't be able to read those, you don't know the language. But there might be some rarely seen tomes from your world either in the languages you know, or translated to them." Loki then glanced out the floor to ceiling windows that ran the whole wall, aside from the door to one side that lead out to a deck overlooking the water. When he spoke again, his tone had shifted from light and airy to somewhat teasing and luring. "And look, a rainbow. There is already magic in the air. What more might you ask for?"

"Oh, nothing. Getting to investigate some rare books of interest would certainly be exciting." You shook your head lightly and smiled before taking a lingering drink from your tea.

"That's good." Loki nodded firmly with a glance toward you then turned his head to look out the windows again.

"It's just a different kind of exciting from night hiking with wolves and posh parties. But perhaps soon you'll also show me some of these books of your world, maybe you could read one to me." Your fingertip was drawing swirls over the tabletop while you spoke and sipped your tea.

Loki seemed to watch your finger for a moment before looking up. "And those two things are very different from one another. Sometimes even the most daring people need a little calm. When I think you're ready, perhaps I'll consider translating one of my favorite Asgardian books for you. All in good time, my Dear. Until then, what is something else calm, but exciting, you might like to do?"

"There's a lot of boats out there. I've never been sailing before." Pursing your lips together and smiling just a touch.

There was just a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth after you spoke. "Sailing. That could be arranged."

"What about at night? Nighttime makes everything a little more adventurous." Your tone began to invite a little challenge.

"Perhaps." Loki raised an eyebrow at you, but betrayed nothing else as he sipped his tea.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was spent lounging on the cottage's very comfortable couches reading some rather unusual books that certainly were categorically exciting to encounter. You actually started to think it had been the ideal calm but exciting venture. Loki had been full of knowing looks whenever he caught you grinning at a book. But you didn't care, he could think 'I told you so' as much as he wanted. It was worth it. He had almost had to wave a plate of food under your nose just to get you to pause for dinner.

You had almost forgotten entirely about the notion of sailing, entrenched in a good book as you were, when Loki set aside the volume he was reading and stood up. "Alright, time to go, Dear."

"I thought we had more time to spend here?" You looked up with wide, pleading eyes.

"You can continue when we return. But you wanted to try a little after dark sailing, and your wish is my command." Loki extended his hand to you with a crooked smile, it was impossible to turn down. Marking your page, you set the book down and let Loki lead you out to the docks.

The sailboat he'd gotten was rather nice. Plenty large with a cabin even. They set sail just before dusk. The waters were fairly calm, but the breeze moved them along, making for a smooth sail. You were duly impressed. Perhaps even wowed a bit as the ride got going.

Loki stood watching as you took in the scenery and sensation. "Exciting enough, my Dear?"

"Very. Thank you, Loki." You wore a smile as you leaned back to look up at the sky growing ever dimmer.

Loki was quiet for a while, you weren't sure how much time passed, other than that all remnants of glow from the sun had left the sky quite some time ago and you had been alternating between stargazing and looking out over the dark waters and glancing back toward the shore at the little dots of light from the little harbor town. He seemed content watching you and gazing into the darkness himself. Then he shifted. "Ah, this is just about right."

You nodded initially with a lazy smile, thinking he was simply speaking of the mood. But as he moved across the boat you wondered. "What are you doing?"

"This is a good spot to anchor." Loki seemed quite at home on the boat, lowering the sails and dropping the anchor as if he'd done it hundreds of times before.

"But why?" You sat up, a bit of puzzlement in your voice.

"So we can do more than just sail." He finished setting everything into its place and began strolling toward you.

"Like what?" Your eyes narrowed just a bit, knowing Loki he could have any number of things planned.

"Do you trust me?" He held out his hand to you.

"Yes and no." But still, you took his hand and stood up, allowing him to lead you where he may.

"Always the good answer. But no tricks here, at least only the good kind." Loki guided you toward one side of the boat. With a wave of his hand a rather large circle of the water alongside the boat lit up so much you could see to the bottom, which was not as far down as you imagined given the distance from shore.

You gasped, you could see some fish milling about the water, but just the glow of the light in the water was something to behold.

"Now, how about a swim?" There was a little grin across his lips and a gleam in his eyes.

"But the water is cold and I didn't wear my swimsuit." This wasn't some tropical setting where the ocean waters were warm. The water was rather cool here, perhaps nice for dipping the toes on a hot day, but you'd never consider jumping in, at least not without a wetsuit.

"It won't be too cold, Dear. And why would one need to be wearing anything to swim?" Loki's eyebrow was up as he let go of your hand and stripped down before diving in.

You hurried to discard your clothing and jumped in after him. Somehow, he was right. The water wasn't cold. It wasn't especially warm, but it wasn't uncomfortable to swim in. It felt like a pleasantly cool swimming pool on a warm day. "How did you do that?"

"Magic, my Dear." Loki swam around you in a circle and brushed his hand over the surface of the water. A sort of rainbow spread over the surface of the lit water.

The grin on your face felt like it couldn't have gotten any bigger. "That it really is. I love it!"

"I'm glad you are enjoying it. And that it is appropriately exciting for you." The smirk on his face made you tingle in all the right ways.


End file.
